


Ребрендинг

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean is a Designer, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Ron is a Manager, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: У «Вредилок» есть свой характер, а Дин не хочет облажаться.





	Ребрендинг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды HP PostHogwarts на ФБ 2017.
> 
> Спасибо за правки **Natali Fisher**! x
> 
> По мотивам заявки с Инсайда: «а додайте что-нибудь связанное с... переулками хд с Косым, с Лютным, с магазинчиками этими всякими, кафешками/пабами/тавернами, что случилось после второй магической, может целую историю какого-то магазина или чтоб действие фика там разворачивалось»
> 
>  
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, прибыли не извлекаю

Дин никак не привыкнет, что магический мир такой маленький. Крошечный, склочный и до ужаса традиционный.

Дин слишком любит свою худи «на вырост» и розовые кроссовки Найк, чтобы изменять себе. В конце концов, у него есть яйца, и он не боится носить розовые кроссовки в чертовом Ист-Энде, так не пошло бы оно все?

Чистокровные волшебники морщатся, консультанты из «Твилфитт и Таттинг» качают головой, а дети... детям плевать. Косой переулок для них куда интереснее какого-то черного парня в маггловских шмотках. Дин понимает, сам таким был. Дин вообще понимает детей лучше, чем взрослых. Сам такой есть.

— Дин! — голос тонет в треньканье колокольчика на входе.

Что-то хлопает, клацает, привычно звякает, а затем он поворачивает голову и как-то слишком не по-мужски взвизгивает и отскакивает в сторону.

— Черт, Рон! Черт.

Дин шумно выдыхает и говорит — возможно, с излишней бравадой, — глядя в насмешливые глаза Рона, обряженного в костюм банши:

— У меня в кармане монтировка. Просто чтоб ты знал.

«Вооружен и опасен», — говорит Дин про себя. Про себя, потому что «вооружен» звучит не очень на его пацифистский вкус.

— Не мантикора — и ладушки, — отвечает Рон, и Дин не может не заметить, насколько уверенным тот стал. — Значит, теперь и ты не по банши, м-м?

Рон говорит настолько беззаботно, словно не он только что напугал Дина до усрачки.

— Подкинь мне блевательных батончиков, и я наглядно продемонстрирую силу нашей любви.

Не переставая улыбаться, они пожимают руки.

— Итак, к делу... — начинает Рон. И — эй! — этот рыжий украл его фразу. Симуса на него нет.

— Тогда давай начистоту, Рон. Вашей вывеске требуется что-то покрепче «Подави стыд». Не уверен, что даже от «Встряски электрическим шоком» будет хоть какой-то толк. Я долго думал и... — Едва открыв рот, Дин просто не может заткнуться.

Он сыплет идеями, выдает одну за другой. «Вредилки» взяли его воображение в плен еще в детстве.

Рон кивает девушке за прилавком, и они идут в сторону подсобки — сбегают от шума и толпы. Десятки маленьких Динов всех возрастов, пола и цвета кожи из года в год рыщут в поисках отличного прикола.

Рон указывает на стол и «стулья» из разноцветных коробок, и они падают прямо на них. Не будь Дин так увлечен новой концепцией, которую придумал для ребрендинга «Вредилок», то уделил бы больше внимания осмотру каждого дюйма, находящегося в опасной близости с его задницей.

Это то, чему, попав сюда, учишься в первую очередь: держать ухо востро. Во «Вредилках» никогда не знаешь наверняка, не уселся ли ты на петарду и не угодил ли в случайно разлитое на полу болото. Своего рода старое-новое прочтение фразы Муди про постоянную бдительность.

А еще, не будь Дин настолько поглощен рассказом о цветовых сочетаниях и элементах оформления — которые бы подчеркнули, но не лишили это место самобытности, — он бы отметил, насколько магазин походит на музей. Только вдумайтесь, сколько сокровищ скрывают двери «вход для сотрудников» Британского музея. Кладезь! И то же справедливо для «Вредилок».

— ...Вот, в общем, и все. В общих чертах. — Он замолкает и тянется за сумкой. Наглядность — язык жестов для дизайнеров.

Дин достает толстую папку и раскладывает перед Роном эскизы проекта: обновленную вывеску, несколько вариантов буклетов и наружной рекламы и дизайн карты «Великолепного вредителя-везунчика» для постоянных клиентов.

Рон удовлетворенно машет головой.

— Другое дело, чувак! А то от твоих «неоготический» и «декор» — уши вянут, честное слово.

Дин изображает оскорбленную гордость.

— Конечно, я еще должен посоветоваться с Джорджем, — продолжает Рон. — Но вряд ли он будет против. Когда приступим?

И после этих слов Дина наконец отпускает. Он улыбается, потому что замудренная болтовня — не что иное, как отчаянное желание не облажаться и доказать себе, чего он стоит как дизайнер.

— Счастливые розовые кроссовки, — шепчет Дин, и Рон дружески хлопает его по плечу.

— Ох, и не думай, что я не заметил... — Рон кивает на его поцелованные удачей и всеми богами кроссовки, — твои ботинки.

Мерлин всемогущий!


End file.
